Beck's Secret
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: Hey. So this is my first fanfiction. Please let me know if it's goodor bad. So yeah. This is the first of 3 chapters. Yes, i know it's short and has many typos, but i did this on my phone and it keeped glitching. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ummmm... Jade?" It was Cat. Again.

"WHAT!" I am so tired of Cat's whining and complaining. She lost her stuffed giraffe and has been bugging people all day, asking them if they've seen it.

"Cat! You've asked me FOUR TIMES! I have not seen your STUPID GIRAFFE!" C

Cat took a step towards me. "No, it's not about that. I found him. See?" She pulled a stuffed giraffe out of her bag and showed it to me. I restrained myself from ripping its head off of its long neck. She then squeezed it and it made a weird noise, which made her laugh.

"Uuuuuggggggghhhhh! My life is slipping away!"

"Okokok." Cat put the giraffe back in her bag. "Beck's looking for you."

I got impatient. "Well... where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in the Blaci Box theatre," Cat replied.

I pushed passed her and and made my way towards the theatre.

"Beck? Beck. BECK!" I yelled as i entered the theatre. I stormed to the front, frustrated that i couldnt find him.

"Ya." Beck came up behind me. He slouched as he walked and had his hands in his pockets as he normally does, but his facial expression was unclear. I could always tell what Beck was thinking. But not this time. Grief? Anger?.

"What's up, babe?"

That's when he burst into tears. "Jade..." he sobbed

I sat him down in a chair and sat next to him.

"Beck? What's wrong, Beck?"

He looked at me. "I can't do this anymore, Jade!

I got nervous. "Do what? Tell me what's going on!"

"That weekend that you went to Palm Springs with your family...

Nonononono, was all i ciuld think.

What's gonna happen with Beck and Jade? Let me know what you want to happen.

Sorry. the the text below i couldnt get rid of.

"Beck? What's wrong, Beck?"

"That weekend that you went to Palm Springs...

Nonono, was all i could think.

What's going to hap

He looked at me. "I can't do this anymore, Jade!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tori found out that that you where out of town that weekend and it was right after you had told that guy she was dating that made him break up with her. So she came over and we had a couple of drinks and..."

I hate you." I said quietly.

Beck started crying again. "Jade... please."

"I hate you!" I said again, louder. "Have fun with your new girlfriend! I can't believe you would do this to me!" I was crying now. "I can't believe that you would cheat on me right we got back together. And with that Vega girl!" I ran out, shielding my face as i left. i didn't want anyone to see me like this.

The bell rang. Great, i thought. Sikowitz. Now i have face Tori. I rushed into the bathroom to wash my face before i headed to class.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled as i wlked into the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to look at me except Beck and Tori. I walked up to Tori. "Your so dead, Vega!"

"Yo! Jade! Why you gotta be such a grunch?" God, Rex just needs to shut up sometimes.

I pulled out my scissors and pointed them at Rex. "Shut it, Rex!" That, fortunatly, made Robbie pass out.

"Awwwwww!" Sikowitz whined. "Now i have to clean Robbie off the floor!"

I pointed my scissors at Tori. Tori looked at me with guilty eyes. Well, i thought, at least she's not smirking.

Then she looked at me. "Look, Jade. I feel so bad for what i did! I know you will never forgive but i'm so sorry! She stood up and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So this is the unofficial ending. i might add more chapters later. i dont know. but this is

the end for now. Enjoy!

Now its Chapter 3

After school, i got a text from Beck saying: Jade, plz come over. i need to talk to you. -Beck

My first instinct was to fire off something nasty back or not even reply at all. But then i thought about what Tori said. Well, I'm never going to forgive her. Ever. But i decided to go see what Beck wanted.

When i got to Beck's place, Beck was sitting on the steps of his RV. This time i could definetly tell what his emotions were. He was depressed. His hair was messy and, for the first time, not that good-looking and his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

I walked up to him. "Hey! What do you want?"

I looked me in the eyes. " I am so sorry, Jade. I am so sorry i hurt you." He took my hand and i, surprisingly, didn't pull away. "I love you, Jade. Even if you hate me forever, my heart will always be with you." He let go of my hand and stood put to back into his RV. But before he went inside, i grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. A small kiss on the lips.

Then i said, "I loved you, Beck. I really did. You where the first person i have ever loved. But now i know the truth. And i just can't trust you with my heart anymore. Goddbye, Beck." And with that, i left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So thats the end of my first story. Let me know what you thought about it! Thanks!


End file.
